deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gollum
Gollum, also known as Sméagol, is a character from J.R.R. Tolkien's books, The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, and the subsequent movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gollum VS Dobby '''(Completed) '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Larfleeze (DC Universe) * Lucy * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Scrooge McDuck (Disney) History Gollum was born over 500 years ago, and was given the name of Sméagol. Sméagol was a Stoorish hobbit living with his extended family under his grandmother, the matriarch of the family. Around the year TA 2463, Sméagol and his cousin Déagol were out fishing, when Déagol fell into the river and found therein a golden ring. The ring was, in fact, the One Ring, created by the Dark Lord Sauron to contain and enhance his power. The Ring immediately began to exert control over Sméagol, and he demanded that Déagol give it to him, as it was his birthday. When his cousin refused, Sméagol became enraged and attacked him, finally choking him to death. Because of the corrupting power of the Ring, Sméagol was banished by his grandmother from the family lands. He wandered Middle Earth, until he found a cave in the Misty Mountains. As Sméagol lived alone in the cave with the Ring, its malignant influences twisted his body and mind, and unbeknownst to him, extended his life. Eventually Sméagol forgot his birth name, and began calling himself by the chocking noise that he made, Gollum. He also began calling the Ring his “Precious,” and he convinced himself that it was given to him as a birthday present. In the year TA 2941, Bilbo Baggins accidentally discovered Gollum’s lair in an underground lake, and found the Ring, which Gollum had unknowingly lost. Bilbo eventually escaped Gollum’s lair with the Ring. Gollum’s desperation to reclaim his Precious overcame his fear of the outside world, and he went out in search of Bilbo and the Ring. While travelling through Mordor, Gollum was captured by the forces of Sauron, who tortured him for information on the Ring and its current location. After escaping from Sauron’s fortress of Barad-dûr, Gollum was subsequently captured by Aragorn the Ranger, and questioned by Gandalf the Wizard. He was delivered into the keeping of the elves of Mirkwood, from whom he eventually escaped. In TA 3019, he encountered the Fellowship of the Ring in Moria, and began following them, most likely sensing that Frodo Baggins possessed his Precious. Gollum eventually teamed up with Frodo and Sam Gamgee, and Frodo’s kindness brought out some of his old Sméagol personality. However, when the three were captured by Faramir, he felt betrayed by Frodo, and re-embraced his Gollum personality. Eventually, Gollum betrayed Frodo, and took the Ring by force, during which he fell to his death in Mount Doom. At the time of his death, Gollum was approximately 589 years old. Death Battle Info Appearance Gollum began life looking like a normal hobbit, with brown hair and blue-gray eyes. With time, the effects of the One Ring, and living for centuries underground had a detrimental effect on him. Only a few wisps of his hair remain, and his skin has taken on a sickly grayish color. He is extremely thin, which accentuates his large Stoorish hands and feet. Abilities and Powers * Stealth - Gollum’s prime ability is that of stealth. He can easily sneak up on any unsuspecting opponent. * Hand-to-hand combat - Though he is not a trained warrior, Gollum has snuck up on orcs and killed them with his bare hands. * Tracking - He is very good at tracking people, following the Fellowship of the Ring for many miles, even through the Mines of Moria. * Foraging - He is very good at living off of the land, finding and catching food to eat. Because of his long time of living alone, he has come to prefer his meat raw. Weapons and Equipment * The One Ring – This gold-colored ring is actually a nearly indestructible magic item. It will size itself to the holder’s finger size, and when placed on the finger, it appears to grant the wearer invisibility. In fact, the ring “shifts” the wearer into a twilight realm between the physical world and the spiritual one. While in this realm, mortals cannot see the wearer, except for a thin, wavering shadow that the wearer casts in very bright sunlight. On the other hand, wearing the ring makes the wearer highly visible (practically a beacon) to beings connected to the spirit world, such as wraiths. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Characters with multiple Personalities